Le llegarán mis sentimientos
by Konota-chan
Summary: Cuento de navidad. No hay amor más sincero que el de un perro hacia su amo cuando lo mira a los ojos. Si, no hay uno que se comparé. One-Shot, felices fiestas y navidad. AyanoXShintaro.


_**Konota-chan: Bienvenidos a este pequeño One-Shot hecho por las fiestas **_____

_**Me reñí mucho para elegir quien sería la pareja de este One-Shot, pero al final, como verán, creo que fue una buena elección **_____

_~Ω~ Le llegaran mis sentimientos ~Ω~ _

Las luces titilaban con sus bellos y variados colores por todas las casas cubiertas de nieve, decoraciones, risas y familias sonrientes. Era un paisaje digno de ver, el espíritu navideño más que presente en aquel modesto barrio cerca de la universidad Ruberghood o Ruber, como la llamaban los estudiantes de tal reconocida institución.

La jovial chica tarareaba una canción propia de la fecha, iba bailando por toda su pequeña casa alquilada cerca de su instituto, que a pesar de no ser tan buena ni presentar un sobresaliente (o un buen) rendimiento académico, le bastaba para seguir allí y seguir sus estudios de pediatría para cuidar una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo: Los niños. También había pensado en ser veterinaria, ya que les tenía un amor a los animales y la ponía deprimida ver a uno sufrir.

Iba a pasar esta navidad sola, muy diferente que el año pasado, que a pesar de haber sido su primer año, fue muy duro ya que pensaba que la universidad no quedaría tan lejos de su vivienda. Oh, cuan equivocada estaba. Saco el pequeño pavo con relleno que devoraría ella sola, _engordar no es un problema, no lo hago, de todas formas, _pensaba con una actitud hilarante poniendo las ultimas esferas y guirnaldas en el animado árbol que se molestó ella sola en ordenar, armar y decorar.

Sacó las guarniciones, una cerveza de raíz para variar, coloco en un bowl una cantidad adecuada de arroz preparado especialmente para la ocasión.

Daba sus oraciones y pedía las cosas que quería lograr para el siguiente año y que según ella, trataría de cumplirlas cuando llegase la próxima navidad.

Cuando iba a empezar a degustar del festín que tomó casi dos días de preparación, escucho el timbre de la casucha retumbar en el silencio de sus oraciones.

Abrió la puerta y en los primeros segundos no había nadie allí, _Una broma de niños_, pensó, hasta percatarse de que allí, abajo en el piso, reposaba una caja con una envoltura clásica navideña: unos renos siendo manipulados por un trineo y un hombre robusto y grande con traje rojo riéndose con la boca tan abierta como si pudiera comerse una pelota de playa, o bueno, eso es lo que pensó y pensaba Ayano al recordar los regalos de su infancia.

Lo coloco en la sala, sobre la alfombra alegre de colores rojo, verde y blanco. Contemplo por unos segundos el listón verde con filos dorados, atracción principal de la misteriosa caja. Busco por todos lados alguna tarjeta que dijera de quien era, si era de verdad para ella o algún vecino que viviera atrás o a unas calles alejadas.

_Para: Ayano Tateyama_

_Espero que pases una hermosa navidad en tu humilde morada, te envío este regalo para que no te sientas sola,_

_Su humilde servidor, _

_Un gran amigo. _

¿Un gran amigo? ¿Humilde servidor? ¿Era un acosador o algo parecido? Era muy sospechoso, no abriría esa caja por nada del mundo, quien sabe qué clase de cosas estén dentro. Retrocedió un poco. Noto como la caja hizo un sonido, alto… ¿Un sonido? Se acercó de nuevo, al querer tocar la caja, dio un empujón y parecía que algún espíritu furioso tratara de salir de su sello, muy parecido a una película que Ayano había visto noches atrás.

Abrió la caja con cautela y encontró un lindo perrito con pelaje negro y ojos negros intensos mirándole con indiferencia, identificando en el lugar donde se encontraba. Un nuevo lugar, Claramente, eso es lo que pasaría por la cabeza del peludo visitante no invitado de Ayano.

Al final de la noche, todo termino así: Ayano se quedó con el extraño invitado que había ido a parar a su puerta de un posible acosador que se hacía llamar su gran amigo, le dio de comer de su pavo, que devoro al instante, sufriendo de hambre y así fue como la castaña concluyo que el miserable que le haya dado semejante regalo era así como lo llamó: un miserable. La caja no tenía huecos para que respirara o algo parecido, sin comida, le rugía el estómago y se bebió dos ollas enteras de agua helada.

Pensaba denunciarlo a la policía, por una sospecha de acoso, pero no lo creyó necesario por el momento, ¿Por qué? Simple; era un perro vivo. No eran partes o cabello de perro como se ve en programas policiacos actuales, no, para nada, solo una carta desconocida de una persona desconocida quien había desparecido tan rápido y sigilosamente como toco el timbre de la puerta y dejo el regalo en su puerta, dejo un lindo perrito que no ladraba o lloraba desde que llego a la casa de la joven Tateyama.

Se lo quedaría por un tiempo. Nunca pensó que "un tiempo" sería algo tan duradero como tres años. A su pequeño perro y ahora familia que la acompaño por tres navidades, tres cumpleaños y que ella así mismo lo acompañaba a él. Se había vuelto su mejor amigo, la acompaño en las noches negras, como cuando murió su madre, Ayaka, habiendo fallecido el año pasado.

-Shintaro, ¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó su dueña a su adorable can que parecía deprimido observando al cielo mientras posaba su mano en la peluda cabeza dándole cosquillas en las orejas.

Pasó así un mes. Ayano se preocupaba y hasta lo llevaba a veterinarios para saber si tenía alguna enfermedad, por si acaso en un descuido tuviera pulgas o garrapatas. Sin embargo, nada. No tenía nada, estaba en perfecta salud, no estaba pasado de años ni nada por el estilo, todos lo describieron como "Un perro perfecto, no debería preocuparse, es más, felicidades, lo ha cuidado bien". Pero eso no la convencía. No la iba a convencer.

Pero como si fuera un pequeño rayo de luz al decaído animalito, una veterinaria le dijo que probablemente se haya fijado en alguna hembra que viviera cerca. Quizás era eso. Si, una perrita que ella no se haya fijado que existía pudo haberse llevado la energía de Shintaro. Ahí pudo darle más sentido a todo.

Bajó sus notas, si, era fácil para distraerse y peor si se centraba en otras cosas. Suspiraba. Se moría del cansancio por buscar tres horas al día a la perrita dueña de la atención de su mejor amigo. Así, pasaron los días hasta que por fin el semestre cerró y dejaría a Ayano en paz para poder buscarle la misteriosa y desconocida novia de Shintaro.

No la pudo encontrar.

Se decepciono enormemente y estaba aún más triste porque Shintaro seguía igual de decaído. Había una cosa en que Ayano no se equivocó. Shintaro se sentía atraído. No, enamorado. Un amor más que perruno, más de un perro a un amo, de una persona a otra. No hablaban el mismo idioma, eso era más que obvio. No podía decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero no se puede. Si fuera humano, si alguien aparte de él lo pudiera escuchar, soltaría una carcajada. Él, era un perro, ella una humana. Una humana carismática quien en su inocencia, no se percataba de que tenía muchos pretendientes. Sabía que era algo imposible estar juntos, ya que el solo era su perro, sin embargo se encargó de ahuyentar a todo quien tuviera intenciones con su dueña.

No podría hacer nada. Y posiblemente ya no lo haría. Estaba conforme con estar a su lado y si quisiera hacer su vida con algún muchacho, ya no se lo impediría, él estaba allí para cubrir la soledad que sintió en esa navidad que vio los ojos humanos más llenos de bondad que habría presenciado después de una vida de maltratos.

Así, el cuarto año que estuvieron juntos, pasó rápido a diciembre veinticuatro, era un ambiente tan cambiado, los que eran niños hace cuatro años ahora eran unos jóvenes preparatorianos que a pesar de todo no habían perdido ese espíritu navideño; no se iba de sus corazones. Sin embargo, esa navidad, el espíritu navideño, la felicidad misma, había muerto dentro de una joven castaña quien esa noche, a las once y cincuenta y ocho de la noche, perdió a su gran amigo, su familia, su acompañante, alguien especial.

_-Feliz navidad, Shintaro-_

Susurró con tanta pena, su llanto siendo opacado por las risas, la pirotecnia y los fuegos artificiales de todas las personas. Ella se encontraba sola. Nuevamente sola en todo ese colorido paisaje. Colorido para otros. Repugnante para ella. Lloraría sola frente al cuerpo sin vida de su compañerito peludo con quien había pasado cuatro maravillosos años. No quería dejarlo ir. Solo quería tenerlo por última vez en sus brazos y le lamiera la mejilla dulcemente. Lloraría todo lo que se le diera la gana, dejaría que sus sentimientos se fueran. Pensó en toda su vida. Pensó en la alegría que hubiera sido tener a Shintaro en su infancia. En su infancia sin hermanos, menores ni mayores. Aunque si hubiera sido así, la herida fuera aún más grande, gritaría con más fuerza, pero, ella estaba segura que lo más fuerte que gritaría, seria ahora, con su corazón roto. Pensó también en Ayaka, su madre, pensó que ella hubiera querido tener una compañía como la que tenía ella ya que Kenjirou, su padre, trabajaba todo el día para mantenerlos a ambos y un niño que habían adoptado hace dos años, Kousuke.

Abrazó, como si estuviera vivo, al cuerpo sin vida que en estos momentos se encontraba en sus piernas y las patas delanteras y la cabeza en el pecho de la quien fue su ama y le dio la mejor vida que hubiera pedido.

Esa noche, Ayano volvió a probar lo que era la soledad. Pero esta vez era diferente. El sabor salado de las lágrimas, la acompañaba por primera vez en su vida sin estar al lado de su familia.

Pasaron veranos, primaveras, inviernos, otoños, las estaciones corrieron, las navidades llegaron, la herida se cerró, pero la cicatriz ardía. _A él no le hubiera gustado que este así, porque él también se deprimía, _pensaba mirando hacia el cielo cubierto de esponjosas nubes con grumos y figuras que nadie entendía.

Llego hasta un parque que casi nadie conocía. Era un parque pequeño, ubicado al norte de su universidad, muy al norte. Por día solo iba un máximo de cuatro a seis personas, como notaba Ayano. Camino oyendo como las hojas secas crujían al pasar ella con sus botines en la calle cubierta de ellas. Tarareaba una canción que solo ella conocía, pues claro, ella la había inventado.

Dios unas cuantas curvas, giro a la derecha, otra vez a la derecha, fue por el medio y giro por última vez hacia la izquierda. Nunca olvidaría ese lugar. Era el favorito de Shintaro. La primera vez que se perdió, ella estaba desesperada, corrió como una maniaca por toda la ciudad preguntando si vieron a su acompañante. Dio tantas vueltas que terminó en ese parque tan peculiar y carente de visitantes. Intentaba salir de allí, siendo un laberinto sumando su desesperación por encontrar a Shintaro. Oyó un ladrido, lo siguió, estaba agradecida de su curiosidad, porque sin ella, seguramente nunca hubiera encontrado a Shintaro, lo encontró allí, frente a un lindo riachuelo tomando agua del mismo, cansado, con la lengua afuera rascándose una oreja con la pata trasera.

Desde ese día, todas las navidades venía a este lugar, pensaba que, aunque hubiera dado su ultimo ladrido y despedida en su casa alquilada, el espíritu siempre vendría aquí, donde jugaba con su dueña.

Le dijo un resumen de las cosas gratas que pasaron en su año, una que otras veces se pasaba a las penurias, pero el ambiente se volvía a animar. Todo era casi perfecto esa noche, la nieve más blanca que los años anteriores, las decoraciones que pusieron hasta en ese parque tan desconocido, las luces atractivas de todas ventanas y hasta arboles fuera de las casas, todo….pero….

El suelo era nuevamente la vista que tenía todo el veinticuatro y veinticinco de diciembre. Se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo un frío azotándola y haciendo volar su gorro dejando que sus cabellos castaños volaran como la brisa helada quisiera que estuvieran.

-Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Alzó la vista y se encontró con una imagen que la dejo congelada; Shintaro.

No, no podía ser Shintaro. Pero por un momento, le pareció que sí.

Él joven, de su misma edad según parecía, tenía cabello tan negro como cierto amigo muy querido de ella, los ojos negros que le miraban con una inmensa ternura, una piel pálida y una casi invisible sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Esta bien?- Repitió, agachándose ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse -¿Estaba llorando? ¿Sucedió algo?- Ella aceptó su mano con un poco de duda y ambos se pararon del helado suelo cubierto de nieve. Pregunto si aquel gorro rojo le pertenecía, suponiendo que sí, ya que era la única persona en aquel solitario parque, eso y que combinaba con la bufanda roja que ondeaba en el paisaje invernal.

Esa navidad no la paso sola, sintió un intenso calor en su pecho, como el que sentía cuando estaba con Shintaro, pero era algo que sobrepasaba los límites de ese afecto.

No lo entendía y para ser honesta, no lo quería entender por el momento.

-Fue una agradable velada, le agradezco haber pasado la navidad conmigo, señorita Tateyama- Tomo el sombrero de copa que llevaba desde que se conocieron y encontraron en ese riachuelo que nadie conocía, poniéndoselo en su pecho, haciendo una leve reverencia con el brazo libre detrás de la espalda.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Gracias a usted! La verdad, esta navidad la iba a pasar completamente sola…- Algo hizo clic en su cerebro: ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

-Oh, entonces me alegro de haberla encontrado en ese parque- Sonrió de lado dispuesto a irse hasta que la joven le llamo la atención.

-Disculpa, lo que sucede es que… ¿Cómo usted sabe mi nombre y yo no el suyo?-

-Oh- Seguido de eso una risita. –Estaba escrito en su bolso señorita- Ella podía golpearse la cara contra una pared justo ahora.

-Bien, ya que usted sabe el mío, si no le molesta, ¿Me podría decir el suyo?- El joven se encontraba de espaldas, giro la cabeza y nuevamente alzo su sombrero de copa y más sonriente que toda la noche, dijo casi con burla:

-Mi nombre es Shintaro, Shintaro Kisaragi-

_**~Ω~**_

-¿En verdad te está yendo bien con aquella muchacha? Dudaba de tu éxito, perrito- Una voz burlona y algo aguda fue ignorada por el joven Kisaragi.

-Deja de molestarle, Kano, que tú mismo fuiste él que le dejó en su puerta ese veinticuatro de diciembre años atrás- La adorable joven de pelos verdes regaño al rubio de su izquierda.

-Sería realmente feliz si ustedes dos dejaran de "sorprenderse" por mi logro con Ayano- Dijo con una cara de perro, dicho vulgarmente para mostrar el desgano y su molestia.

-Tú siempre tienes cara de perro, Shintaro-kun- Dijo con voz cantarina.

-Y tú siempre con una idiotez única- Contraataco sin mucha gana, recibiendo otra risa de burla de parte de aquel rubio con ojos dorados penetrantes que combinaban perfectos con las luces de la navidad siguiente dos años más desde que "conoció" a Ayano.

Se despidió de ese par con el cual estaría agradecido toda su vida perruna y su vida humana que ahora le tocaba sobrellevar. Sonreía al cielo morado, azul y lleno de estrellas, recordaba todo por lo que tuvo que pasar, recordaba que su más grande deseo, como una vez le pregunto Kido, dio una simple contestación, no, una afirmación, recordaba con gracia, _"Le llegaran mis sentimientos"._

Y vaya que lo hizo. Puede que ella se dio cuenta. Puede que no. Pero lo que importaba, no era el pasado. Y no, tampoco el futuro, como cualquier persona pondría en esta parte de la historia. Lo que importaba era el presente, el presente que vivía con ella.

_Fin. _


End file.
